As a shower head having an ability of purifying water and/or hot water, attached to a washstand or a shower used in a toilet or a bathroom, there has been heretofore used a chlorine removing shower head described in, for example, Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3007614.
This chlorine removing shower head has a water quality purification cartridge for purifying the water quality, and a switching valve for switching water and/or hot water discharged from the shower between purified water and raw water, housed therein.
[Problem]
In such a conventional chlorine removing shower head, the switching valve housed in the shower head body is arranged on the upstream side of the position where the water quality purification cartridge is housed. Therefore, with the one in which the water quality purification cartridge is housed in the body, the storage capacity of the switching valve becomes small, and the switching valve must be formed small corresponding to the storage section. As a result, the shape and the structure are also restricted. The production becomes also difficult. With the one having the water quality purification cartridge housed in the head part, the head part becomes heavy compared to the body, thereby the weight balance of the shower head becomes bad, making it hard to use.